Cinderella in Pokemon
by CrazyEeveelutionLover909
Summary: A Disney classic Cinderella now in Pokemon. Dawn a girl who lost her mother then her father and her wicked step-mother Zoey and her cruel step-sisters Serena and Ursula making her do anything they desire. Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is a Disney twisted with Pokemon into "Cinderella in Pokemon" I hope you enjoy.**

Dawn was sitting on a chair next to her mother. Johanna was dying of a rare sickness and Dawn was sobbing while her dad was talking to the medic. "I'm sorry we can't save her sir." Dawn's eyes widened as she realized her mom was going to died in just a few moments and cried even harder. "D-Dawn," Dawn quickly got up and sat on her mothers bed. "What mommy what is it."

"Promise me something." Dawn nodded quickly, "Anything mommy anything." Johanna smiled at her daughters willingness, "Promise you will be **nice** and **kind** to anyone you meet no matter how mean or cruel they are to you." "Yes mother of course I promise to be nice and kind to anyone no matter how mean or cruel they are to me!" She exclaimed but saddened once she saw her mother slowly close her eyes. "NO MOMMY! DON'T GO!" She yelled and cried but her mother was already gone.

~5 years later~

Dawn was standing outside the house with her father as her new mother who her father had recently married was coming. A carriage arrived and three women stepped out. "Ah Zoey darling who are your girls?" Dawn's father questioned. "Aaron this is Serena and Ursula" Serena was a blonde haired girl and by the looks of it very snobby but not and snobby as Ursula who was flipping her hair and twirling her pink pigtail. "Lovely I'm sure they will get along well with my Dawn." Dawn flashed a smile and Serena and Ursula chuckled but halted when their mother gave them a strict look. Dawn was giving them a tour of the house and showing them their rooms but all they did was complain. "Why do we have to share a room but you get your own?" Dawn sighed she would be forced to live with them then she remembered her promise to her mother " _Yes mother of course I promise to be nice and kind to anyone no matter how mean or cruel they are to me!"_ and she put a smile on her face and carried on with the tour. "DAWN!" her father called her and she ran to him. "Yes father what do you need." he looked depressed. "Look Dawn I have to go on a business trip and I'm leaving for France tomorrow." "What!? You just came back from a trip why do you have to go." Aaron sighed and got the whole family together to tell them the news. "France has almost everything I will bring you all back something from my trip what would you like?"

"Diamond necklace!" Serena shouted

"Pearl necklace." Ursula said with much excitement

"I would like a branch of a tree you pass on the way their." Dawn told him and he promised to bring them all what they wanted when he got back. He hugged Dawn and got in the carriage and rode off into the rain. Dawn wondered what would happen now that her father was gone. Oh but Serena and Ursula knew just what would happen. They made Dawn work tirelessly for them doing everything they wanted. Cleaning their dishes, washing their clothes and more and on the last day of her father's trip she waited all day for him until it started to rain so she watched from the window for him but he never came. As she walked to her room someone knocked at the door and she rushed to open it and Serena, Ursula, and Zoey were in the room waiting for Aaron to open the door but instead it was Dawn's father's assistant, "Daniel? What are doing here and where is father!?" Daniel looked at the ground and then looked at Dawn. "Dawn your father got into an accident and died but he told me to give this to you before he died. Daniel held out a snapped twig. Dawn took the twig and held it close hundreds of thoughts and emotions going through her head.

 **Dawn's POV**

 _Dad's gone? How now I have no birth mom or dad?_ I feel a tear fall down my face and I run away keeping the twig firm in my grasp and I lock my door swearing never to come out again but I hear my step mother knocking on my door so I open it. "Yes mother?" "Dawn we will have a family meeting down stairs in 5 I expect to see you at it." and she closed the door. _Family meeting. We are not really a family anymore not without dad he was in charge what will happen with the staff I hope they stay_ I head down to the living room. "Now daughters I know we must grieve from our loss but some changes will be made immediately. Dawn your new room is the attic and don't argue Serena you can have Dawn's old room and ALL STAFF DISMISSED." "NO please they have worked here for 15 years you can't let them go they are like family!" I protest "Dawn you will not argue against me go to your new room!" I bow my head in shame and head up to the attic. It is very cold and has no bed so I assemble a sleeping area by putting some blankets on the floor and a pillow saving one blanket to cover myself up in and I fall asleep. I wake up to the sound of tiny shuffling feet I look down to see a tiny dedenne and pachirisu. "Why hello little ones." They nod and I hear a bell ringing and I get up and go to the kitchen knowing I have to make them breakfast and serve it to them in bed and come get it in exactly 30 min.

~2 months later~

"OMG the king is hosting a ball and all maidens can attend so the prince can find a bride!" Serena was jumping up and down. She was always talking about how "Hot" the prince was. I had finished all my chores and I decided to go out for a ride in the forest. I hopped on my Rapidash and went off into the forest. I used to love going in with my father but ever since he died and my chores started invading my time I couldn't and honestly I missed the forest and the little creatures in it. "HUNT IT DOWN!" _oh no what were they hunting this was a peaceful forest not a hunting one_ I went towards the source of the voice and I see and ponyta running away and I command my Rapidash to run to it I approach it and it backs away, "Hey I won't hurt you but go now you need to run away from here!" I block the hunters path and a young boy approaches me. "I need to get through." "WHY! To hunt down that ponyta no this is a peaceful forest and not made so you and the prince can have a ponyta head on your display at the ball!" I yell and my Rapidash jumps almost hitting him. "My my you are connected to this forest fine I will call off the hunt if you give me your name." "Deal." he goes back to his men calling off the hunt. The men start heading back. "You still need to tell me your name oh and my name is Ash." "My name is-" "SERVANT! GET IN THIS HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!" I hear Serena calling me obviously Serena she is the only one who calls me servant and not Dawn. "I have to go." and I ride off back to my home.

 **Ash's POV**

 _What a beautiful girl… and how she stood up for the Ponyta._ "Sir Ash we must get back to the palace for suit fittings and to prepare for the ball." one of the soldiers reminded me. I nod and we race back to the castle. I walk in to see my mother standing at the door. "Where have you been and where is the Ponyta!?" my mother cried outrageously. "We called off the hunt as some maiden told me how peaceful the forest is and how we have no right to disturb that." "No right! No right!? We are royalty not a servant after the ball I expect you to go out and find another! Do I make myself clear?" I nod and we walk to the fitting room and I am surrounded by suits.

 **Dawn's POV**

"Dawn where did you go!?" my step-mother asked. "Out for a ride I'm done with all my chores." Zoey nodded in disappointment in my failure, "No child you have much to do. Get Serena, Ursula, and I dresses for the ball clean up for when we get back and finish your new chores." She explained then I remember the boy I met in the forest. _Maybe he will be at the ball_ so I summon up all my courage and ask Zoey if I could go to the ball but she laughed at me, "You!? Go to the ball? No. Wait maybe if you get the dresses and do all your chores and get a dress not bought then you may go to the ball with us." I perk up and nod many times and get right to work on my chores. I see Dedenne and Pachirisu and 3 fletchlings come into the room and start cleaning with me. The pokemon have been helping me ever since my dad died and they have been super nice. While the pokemon are cleaning I run to the market to get the dresses. I get Serena a red dress that used a corset so I bought the matching corset and picked out Ursula a black topped dress with a red bottom also with a corset. I bought Zoey a white dress with blue silk pants and some ribbons for their hair and paid the dress clerk with the money Zoey gave me and I headed off back home to give them the dresses. I see all my chores were done by the pokemon I thank them and give the some poffins and rush down to help my sisters with their dresses and hair. "Do my hair Dawn!" Ursula demanded "No do mine first!" Serena yelled back I was rushing between the two trying to do their demands. Their dresses were done corsets tied super tight. Once I was done I looked at them they were super happy about their hair and how much the prince was going to love them but in my opinion their hair was hideous. "OHHH 2 hours till the ball!" Serena squealed _2 hours oh no I don't have a dress made and I have 2 hours!_ I run up to my "room" and go through my chest of my mothers stuff and I find an ankle length pink dress with clear pink long sleeves I try it on and I is a perfect fit. I run down stairs to see my step-mother and step-sisters walking out the door, "Wait!" they whip around. "What are you doing?" Zoey asked with surprise in her voice. "Well I did all my chores got your dresses and got a dress I completed all your requirements so please let me go it the ball." they all stare and start cracking up. "You go to the kings ball, you want to go to the ball. Ha ha ha." Serena laughed and picked up a bucket a soapy water that Dawn used to clean the floor and dumped it on Dawn. Ursula not wanting to be left out on the fun walked up to Dawn and ripped one of her sleeves.

 **Narrator's POV**

Dawn ran out of the room to the wishing well her head in her arms kneeling beside the well when a hooded woman appeared but Dawn didn't notice. "Excuse me could you get me some milk?" Dawn looked up and saw the woman holding out a small bowl like cup. Dawn nodded and she took the cup and got some milk and handed it to the woman. "Now child why are you sad?" she asked Dawn, "I wanted to go to the ball but my mother wouldn't let me." "And she ripped your sleeve and poured soap water on you?" the lady inquired while finishing her milk. "No ma'am that was my sisters." the woman nodded with her head down, "What a terrible family you have."

"Maybe but I will always be kind to them because-" Dawn was cut off

"Because of a promise you made to your mom." the old woman cut Dawn off

"How did you know?" Dawn asked dumbfounded

"I was there." She replied

"What!?"

"Yes I am your fairy godmother." She undid her hooded cape and sparkles lifted her into the air and she came down in a big white gown and a silver wand in her hand. Dawn was speechless. "Let's begin."

 **Done the next chapter will probably be getting Dawn ready for the ball and actually doing the ball. I have more Disney related stories because I have seen so many pictures for them and they look so cool like photos for: The Little Mermaid, Rapunzel, Aladin. As always R &R**


	2. Happily Ever After

Hey and I want to thank the people who gave such nice reviews :)

Lucienhalf58 had a very nice review and the end of it was very sweet. "please continue with your creativity." So once again thanks!

PokemonFreak90 was very happy about the cast and mentioned it and it just made me happy someone liked it as some others who wrote Cinderella used Misty or May so Dawn might not have been everyone's first pick. Thanks again PokemonFreak90.

Now I am sorry for any grammar mistakes dialogue errors I have been noted that I tend to make mistakes mostly on my dialogue just to warn you. So don't put it out there once it has already been said.

ENJOY!

"Now you need a carriage do you have an apple?" Dawn shook her head. "Orange, peach, watermelon, plum?" "No but we grow pumpkins." the fairy godmother looked unsure but shrugged, "Okay bring me a pumpkin." Dawn nodded but not before asking, "What exactly is your name?" She smiled, "My name is May, May the fairy godmother." Dawn smiled before running to get a pumpkin from the green house. Dawn rolled it over to May and she pulls out her wand, "Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" and the pumpkin started to grow and grown until it started to turn golden and stopped growing and wheels started appearing and then there was a beautiful golden carriage. "Now I need horses hmm… ah! Those Dedenne and Rattata will do fine abrakadabra!" Soon all of Dawn's little mouse friends were gorgeous white horses. "Hmmm I need a coachman. There! That Rapidash." Dawn goes over and pulls Rapidash over. "Here May." Rapidash tried to run away but May shot magic at it and it turned into a coachman and he hopped on to the carriage. "Last appliance is the footman. Do you have anymore pokemon I can turn into a footman?" Dawn thought for a moment, "Yes my Herdier." and Dawn ran inside and brought out the dog. "Good now alakazam!" Herdier started to change until he was human and then he also climbed onto the carriage to wait for instructions. "Now we just need to fix your dress attire." May flicked her wand and a golden spark shot out of the tip and lightly touched Dawns soaked and ripped dress and golden ribbon spiraled around Dawn and they dropped and Dawn was revealed to be now wearing a beautiful off the shoulder blue dress that just hit the ground. You could just see her shining glass slippers. "This is beautiful!" Dawn exclaimed and May nodded impressed with her work. "But what about my stepsisters and stepmother?" May thought for a moment then flicked her wand and diamond appeared in her hair, "That will hide your identity and if they ask your name say it is Ella." Dawn nodded and got into the carriage and May warned her about all magic will disappear after 12:00 PM and the carriage rode off into the distance and May lifted her wand into the air and she disappeared.

AT THE BALL

Dawn got out of the carriage and looked at the castle in awe as it was much more beautiful in real life. She walked up the steps and she entered the trumpeted and all looked at her and even the prince looked up.

Ash's POV

It's the girl from the forest I just know it. Oh my she looks pretty no beautiful. I look down to hide my blush and when I look up it was only me in the middle and she curtsies and I bow and take her hand and we slow dance for a while and more people started to dance along when I take her away from the crowd into the royal gardens. "Wow I didn't know you were the prince." She giggled and smiled the most elegant smile I had ever seen. "Well…" I scratch the back of my head. We talk for a long time until we look over at the clock and its 11:59 and she suddenly stands up, "Wait! Must you go?" She nods, "Yes I must be home by twelve." and she starts running away and I realize I don't know her name and I start to dash after her I see her running down the steps when she trips and loses a shoe but just keeps running and hops in the carriage and the carriage is soon to far out of view. I see the grand duke Brock come down the stairs and I explain everything and we gather six guards and Brock and I set off to search the kingdom for the girl after everyone has left. Once news got out mothers and their daughters were on the front porch waiting to try on the slipper. When we reach the last house in the kingdom I see the lights are on and we enter to see a mother and two daughters practically jumping out of their seats. Brock goes the first sister and attempts to put it on but it's to big, "My feet must of shrunk!" she wailed but Brock just moved on to the next sister but it was two small, "The slipper must have shrunk!" She also wailed and I was talking to their mother, "Have you no other daughters here?" she shook her head and we start to leave when I hear the most beautiful voice. So soft and gentle I walk up to the attic and unlock the door to see a young girl singing while looking out the window, "Hello," I speak up and she jumps and whips around and when she sees me her eye's lock into mine until I advance towards her and pull out the glass slipper but I stick or some long thing knocks it out and it shatters and I quickly turn around to see the eldest woman retreating her staff back. I advance now to her anger in my veins when I her a shuffle of things and she the bluenette bring out another slipper identical as the first and she slips it on and it's a perfect fit. I run and pick her up and spin her and I carry her to the royal carriage. Our marriage was perfection, everything I ever wanted. And we lived happily ever after!

THANKS FOR READING! I know it was rushed at the end but I have been losing interest in cinderella not pokemon it just felt boring and I have a new story I'm writing called "Into The Woods" obviously idea from the movie and the broadway musical Into The Woods were fairy tale characters come together in this magical story.


End file.
